


Rings

by biozil



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biozil/pseuds/biozil
Summary: Julian Asra and Nadia go off in search of Asra's missing ring.





	Rings

“I’m telling you the beast had three heads” “yes yes doctor and i’m sure it had just as many tails” Nadia cut in, the three were currently walking a rocky path through the forest in search of one of asra’s many baubles. “I’m sure it was around here somewhere” Asra stated looking around curiously. Focusing on the path ahead of them left no clue and dwindling light to guide them, deciding to call it there for now the three set up a small camp to renew the search in the morning.  
“are you sure the court wont miss you Nadi?” “I’m sure Lucio has it covered for one more day.” Julian was setting up a small fire for the three while the other two sat on a log nearby. “hopefully things will be fine back at the castle for the time being, honestly Asra how far out did you go last time you saw the ring?” Julian asked “Yes I myself would like to know how far you've traveled this forest” “i only have a few paths just enough to get me where i’m going” “Mysterious as ever Asra” Nadia smiled lightly as she looked at them both “i believe id like to hear another one of your stories doctor.” “yes of course, have I ever told you the story of how I defeated the dark maw boys?”  
“Wait illya did you hear something just now” “no I don’t believe I did” just then a roar could be heard in the distance, stunning all three of them to silence. “probably just a wild boar” stated Julian. “Nonsense boars don’t go out this far into this forest illya, I say we see what’s going on.” “i agree” stated Nadia “if there's anything dangerous in this forest I need to know.” Deciding to investigate further the three headed off Asra leading the group with a small light he cast.

The three traveled through the darkness for what seemed like an hour before giving up and heading back to their camp. “i’m sure it was just some wild animal” stated Julian. “yes well for our sake lets hope so” replied Nadia. Coming back to the camp had all three of them weary finally deciding to rest until morning had them all cuddled up on blankets that Asra brought.  
Waking slowly Asra smiled at the two sharing the blankets next to him and decided to start on breakfast. Nadia woke next followed shortly by Julian who chose to sit between the other two in front of the log. Nadia smiled softly placing a hand on Julian's head While the others ate Asra decided to scout ahead to make sure what he was planning would work out as intended. Asra smiled in excitement as he thought about the possibilities to come.  
Julian and Nadia were slow to come upon Asra far down the path that he was but they had made it just as evening had broke. “Asra I” “It’s beautiful” whispered Julian. “i don’t understand” Nadia said softly. “I’ve been meaning to take you two out here for awhile but there just wasn’t a right time” spoke Asra “then I realized that there never will be a right time If I don’t try.”  
Stepping down from a low hanging branch Asra gestured to the giant tree he was just in towards a blanket surrounded by small lights in various colors. The three settled down to watch the lights move around the wide open field. Asra turned to the others hand in his coat pocket and retrieved two small golden rings, each engraved with a rose on the inside. “they don’t have to mean anything if you’d like but I want you to have them.” Nadia took hers with a soft smile and Julian with an expression of joy. "i'm guessing you never lost yours after all" Nadia said amused, Asra then proceeded to blush having been caught red handed. They’d all have to go back to their lives eventually but each will treasure this moment for years to come.


End file.
